


Mistlehoe

by SirLadySketch



Series: The Covid Collection [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Anal Sex, Christmas fic, I can't do fluff without making it porn sorry, M/M, Modern AU, cam sex, established long-distance relationship, holiday fic, inappropriately holiday-themed sex toys, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLadySketch/pseuds/SirLadySketch
Summary: Nine months ago, Axel and Roxas met up under unusual circumstances and bonded over toilet paper. One thing lead to another, and now they’ve been long distance dating for almost six months. With the holidays fast approaching and the city still in lockdown, “all I want for Christmas is you” takes on a whole new meaning.aka the unexpected sequel to the Toilet Paper fic
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The Covid Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Mistlehoe

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been quite a year, huh? As much as I’d love to turn this AU into a full-fledged long fic, I’m afraid I don’t have the time or brain bandwidth to do so. Instead, I come bearing two sections of porn; I hope this will make your holiday season a little brighter. It probably doesn’t have to be said, but don’t do what they do in this fic-- Stay home, stay healthy, stay safe, and may your supply of TP never run out.
> 
> Thank you Plants and Spookie for the help!

“...so I say to him, look, it’s not my fault you went in on this with me, I told you it was a bad idea from the start. Don’t be pissed at me if you buy a gag gift and then your boyfriend wants to use it. And then I texted Xem to tell him ‘you’re welcome.’ Pretty sure he’ll unblock me once Isa forgives me, so it’s all good.”

“I’d ask how you get yourself into these situations but honestly I don’t think I want to know what conversation lead to ‘you should buy a candy cane dildo and minty lube’ works its way into your workplace conve--” A shrill buzz interrupted Roxas mid sentence, and he scrambled from his seat, throwing the blanket aside and holding up a hand towards his camera. “Hold that thought, be right back. Oven just dinged.”

Roxas trotted out of the camera’s frame as he headed into his kitchen, and despite knowing that it wouldn’t make any difference, Axel craned his neck to try to watch him leave, a view he’d grown to appreciate (from a distance) these past few crazy months. He suspected that Roxas knew it, too, given that once they’d officially started long-distance dating, Roxas had taken to wearing shorter and shorter pants. Tonight there were soft looking pj pants on account of the recent cold snap, but the sleep shirt was vibrant blue with the sparkling phrase “gay apparel” across his chest-- a personal favorite, since it brought out Roxas’ eyes, something that never failed to earn him a blush when he said it out loud.

Dating would be _so_ much easier if they could actually _see_ each other, but cases in the area had been up and Roxas had to be careful, given his medical history. Not that Roxas was sick _now_ , but they’d both agreed that meeting up, even at six-plus feet and with windows open and fans running, was just too big a risk. And while he was grateful that they could still have their nightly video calls, Axel missed the face time. Even if there hadn’t been any actual physical contact during the few blissful times they’d managed to sit in the same room. Not since that fateful day they’d met, when he’d deliberately teased and brushed up against the petite blond. If he’d known that was the only time he’d be able to touch his future boyfriend, he might’ve tried to wrangle a date before lockdown, or at least held Roxas’ hand a little longer. 

“You wanna stop the call?” he called after Roxas, raising his voice a little to be heard over the rustling of parchment paper in the other room. “We can rain check if you wanna focus on elf duties tonight.”

Roxas came back into frame for the briefest of moments and shook a spatula at him. “Not on your life, your calls are always the highlight of my day. Just give me ten more minutes, gotta transfer these last two sheets to the cooling racks and then I’m all yours.”

Somewhere between removing the cookies from the oven and sticking his head into the other room, Roxas had managed to get a smear of white frosting across his cheek. Or maybe it was flour? But it was enough to make Axel think of _other_ things splattered across Roxas’ face, and he entertained himself with several minutes of festive ways they could be celebrating right now if it weren’t for the damn quarantine and dangers of getting together.

“Ok, that should be the last of them,” Roxas said, then settled back in his seat to give Axel a tired but genuine smile. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Axel laughed. “Can you take the rest of the night off and relax?”

Roxas held up his mug of cocoa, then set it back down so he could drag the laptop further up onto his lap. Once he was comfortably cocooned in the chair, he gave Axel a salute. “With cookies on the cooling rack and icing on the agenda for tomorrow, I am officially off the clock and ready for relaxation.”

“You do look pretty comfy,” Axel agreed, then sighed almost as an afterthought, “Wish I could join you.”

Roxas gave him a curious smile over the rim of his glass, his eyes dark as he stared at the screen. “Yeah? What’d you be doing if you were here beside me?”

“Hmmmmm first thing I’d do is wrap you up in that blanket, you look cold.” 

“And here I thought you were going to offer to warm me up yourself,” Roxas teased, and took a sip of his cocoa. In all fairness, he did look a little cold, and Axel wished he was there to share body heat. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he let Roxas go cold?

“See, but the blanket is just a ploy,” Axel replied. He chucked his phone on his bedside table and settled further back into his pillows. “Once I’ve got you burritoed up in a blanket you’ll be at my mercy, unable to resist my charms.”

“Sneaky. You’ll probably have ice cube fingers, too, while you have your way with me.”

“Nah, I run pretty hot,” Axel said, even as he imagined Roxas wrapped up in a blanket in his lap. What _would_ he do? “No… I think I’d probably start off with kissing you senseless,” he said, and was rewarded with a light flush of pink across Roxas’ cheeks. He grinned. “I’d have to make sure that your mouth was occupied while I made sure the rest of you was properly warmed up, too.” 

“Oh yeah? And how would you do that?” Roxas’ voice deepened a little as he asked that, his eyes going dark despite the brightness of the screen. Axel watched him carefully set the mug aside, and then the laptop followed suit. From this angle, Axel could see everything Roxas was doing, and his eyes focused in on the hand idly scratching at exposed stomach skin. He licked his lips.

“First, I’d ditch the shirt--”

“How is _that_ supposed to warm me up?”  
  
“We’d ditch the shirt so I could run my hands up your sides,” Axel said, ignoring Roxas’ interruption. He was pleased to see Roxas’ hand follow along his projected path, lingering on his chest. Was that a nipple perking up the fabric, or just a fold in the cloth? His fingers itched to find out. “I’d need to make sure that your vitals hadn’t been damaged from the cold, you see.”

Roxas snorted. “Of course.”

“Best way would probably be to rub your chest, maybe graze you with fingernails to check your response times-- not enough to hurt, of course, not unless you wanted it to.’

“Hmm….depends on my mood, I guess.” Roxas sighed as he obediently took off his shirt to follow Axel’s suggestions. Now it definitely looked like Roxas was cold, or maybe he was getting excited in anticipation of how the call would go. He seemed to be pressing into his skin with some pressure, but if he left marks, they were too faint to catch with the mediocre webcam. Axel mentally added streaming equipment to the list of potential gifts, although whether that would be a gift for Roxas or himself, he’d never say.

Before he let them get too carried away, he needed to get in a better position. He set his laptop on his side table, then laid down to face the camera. From experience, he knew that he’d be able to push the computer back enough to get the full shot (if that’s what Roxas wanted), but for now, he settled into his pillows, watching Roxas’ hand idly linger around his belly button and taking copious mental notes of where Roxas’ hand was going and what he seemed to like.

“Once your reflexes were fully tested, I’d probably need to go in and give you more body heat, so I’d lay you back and lean over you so we were chest to chest. Then I’d check your pulse with my lips, right where your neck meets your clavicle.”

Roxas’ fingers brushed the spot and Axel was rewarded with a light shiver as the blond closed his eyes and imagined the touch. Axel licked his lips as he watched Roxas’ breath hitch, imagining the soft skin beneath his lips. 

What would he smell like? Soap and aftershave, or would he smell like those five dozen cookies he’d just finished baking? Would Roxas talk while they were necking? Would he cling to Axel, or would his hands be busy exploring Axel’s body. Axel suddenly started to feel hot beneath his comforter, and kicked off the blanket to cool.

“At this point you’d probably start getting _too_ warm, so the pants would obviously have to go.”

Roxas huffed out a laugh at that. “ _Obviously,”_ he echoed. His voice was low and husky, and he cracked open his eyes a bit to stare at Axel while he shimmied out of his festive pants. Axel was pleased to see the boxers went with the pants, and that Roxas was already starting to perk up. He took a moment to appreciate the sight on his screen.

He would never get used to it. Low resolution picture or not, even at the odd angle it was easy to see that Roxas was gorgeous. Lightly toned and flushed pink as one hand was pressed against the place Axel would be peppering with light kisses if he was there. The other would have a mind of its own, sliding down Roxas’ stomach and wrapping around his rapidly hardening cock, giving it a few experimental tugs. Axel’s own member twitched in sympathy, and he let his own hand slip under his waistband to grab himself, moving in time with Roxas’ hand.

“God, I want to be there so badly,” he sighed, rubbing the tip of his cock as Roxas began to increase the speed of his hand.

“What… what would you be doing?” asked Roxas, breathless.

“I’d probably wrap both of us in one hand so I could feel you against me, feel you slide in and out of my hand. Keep you pressed up against me to keep you warm, even as my other hand worked you open, nice and slow. One finger, maybe two, depending on how you liked it.”

“T-two,” Roxas panted out, his free hand slipping behind to demonstrate. He let out a low moan, his hips thrusting a little higher to get a more comfortable angle. “I’d spend the afternoon getting ready. H-have some toys that I could use to stretch.” 

Axel let out a guttural groan at the mental image of Roxas laid out beneath him, breathless and ready and oh-so-pliant. A memory of the candy cane striped dildo resurfaced for the briefest of moments, chased by the thought of the taste of peppermint as he sucked and licked Roxas until he begged for Axel to get on with it. Maybe he’d add _that_ to the list too. 

“We can definitely play around with stuff,” he promised, watching Roxas quicken his speed, thumbing over his crown and squeezing. Axel wanted to close his eyes to make it easier to pretend his hand was Roxas, but he forced himself to keep his eyes open. He didn’t want to miss any of this.

“I wanna watch you come undone,” he admitted, seeing Roxas shiver as he spoke, no doubt imagining each and every kiss, every touch, every caress. “I want to spend my time learning every inch of you, learn what makes you sigh, and what makes you shudder. Are you ticklish? Which parts are most sensitive? How long can I make you hold on until release?”

“ _Axel.”_ His name whispered like a prayer on Roxas’ lips, the flush on Roxas’ body a stark pink across his pale skin. His bangs had fallen into his face, and Axel’s fingers itched to push them back.

“Move your hair,” he said without thinking, and Roxas obeyed, turning his face to the camera and giving Axel a small smile between pants.

“What else do you want me to do?”

Axel bit back the _everything_ on the tip of his tongue and considered his options. “Can’t concentrate when you’re distracting me like that. Hands off til I say the word.”

Roxas let out an unhappy groan but did as he was told, fingers curling into the blanket fabric. Both eyes were open and watching Axel expectantly, his cock standing full at attention now.

“Angle yourself back a little, so you’re facing the camera directly-- yeah, like that.” He hummed under his breath, debating what he should suggest first. “Hmmm, can you put your feet up on the coffee table, like, to either side of the computer? Yeah, that’s-- god, you’re beautiful,” he said, admiring Roxas spread open for him, skin flushed and nipples pert. Axel wanted nothing more than to bury his head between those thighs. 

“So….?”

“Shh, I’m thinking,” Axel said, and wondered if there was something new they could try. Not that he didn’t enjoy their previous sessions, but he had to wonder if Roxas got a little bored with being told where to touch or how quickly to move. Axel had never really done cam sex before this, always being more of a hands-on kind of guy. Of course, dating during quarantine had made him change up his moves, and while Roxas seemed enthusiastic enough, Axel couldn’t help feeling that they both wanted something _more_. Well, he wanted something more anyway, and the growing look of irritation on Roxas’ face wasn’t a great sign.

“If you don’t tell me to move in the next ten seconds I am ending the call and taking care of things myself,” Roxas warned him, and Axel laughed, finally relenting.

“Ok, ok, I’m thinking we change it up a bit tonight,” he said, and was relieved to see a spark of interest on Roxas’ end. “Think you can make it to the bedroom and get one of those toys you mentioned?”

Roxas let out a long sigh. “I may as well move to the bedroom if you want me to start pulling stuff out.”

“Nah, I’m willing to bet you haven’t really played with them on your couch before, right?” Axel asked, and grinned when Roxas shook his head. “So go get something and let’s play!”

Roxas let out a long suffering sigh and stood up, wrapping the blanket around himself like a togas as he awkwardly shuffled offscreen to go grab something to play with. Axel took the brief respite to pull out his own supplies, rolling on a condom for easy cleanup, and slicking up his hand before settling back to wait for Roxas to reappear. 

He was going to have to read up on more things they could do to spice up the routine, maybe check out the local shop to see if there was anything that piqued his interest. He debated sending Roxas a link to the shop’s website to see if there was anything he’d wanna try, or if it would be more effective to make a surprise goodie basket to get a couple different sorts of things to try out and then test the waters that way. Not that he had any reason to think that Roxas was vanilla or wanted tamer stuff, but maybe he’d go for temperature play, but not edible underwear? How do you get something fun and sexy for your boyfriend when you haven’t actually gotten to have sex yet?

Roxas interrupted his chain of thought by reemerging into the frame, plonking down on the couch, and grinning into the camera. The blanket stayed firmly wrapped around him, although there was a significant bulge visible as Roxas settled himself back into position. Axel whistled in appreciation, licking his lips.

“Do you have all of your toys stuffed in there or are you just _really_ happy to see me?” he asked.

“ _Yes,”_ Roxas laughed, then unfolded the blanket to reveal a hefty dildo that dwarfed the bottle of lube he sat out beside it. Axel mentally upped the ‘naughty’ level for the potential box of goodies he could get, figuring anyone able to take something that big probably wouldn’t shirk from trying something new.

Still, the pleased expression on Roxas’ face was enough to make him bark out a laugh, even as his own cock twitched in appreciation as Roxas made a show of holding up three fingers to show Axel the girth. 

“Go big or go home, huh?”

Roxas began to lube up the shaft, his touch almost tender as he stroked it. “Yeah, well, I needed to get something a little bigger after I saw you in action. Wanted to make sure I could take it, y’know?” he winked, then kissed the crown of the toy with a bit of tongue sticking out for good measure. If Axel hadn’t been hard before, that would’ve done the trick.

“I’m so _flattered_ ,” Axel chuckled, then lowered his voice, positioning himself so his face was closer to the screen. He didn’t want to miss this for the world. “I wanna see it in action, see how well you take it. But don’t move unless I say so, ok? You need to stretch out first, or are you good?”

“M’good,” Roxas replied, the tip resting up against his entrance. He let out an impatient huff, but stayed still, waiting. “Can I start yet?”

“Just the tip,” Axel said, “just an inch or so, enough for a taste.”

“ _Tease_ ,” Roxas grumbled, sinking the tip in and letting out a breathy groan as it breached. Axel could see his thighs tense and trembling, no doubt wanting to shift and take in more and _move_ , but Axel wanted this to be different, and he wanted to see how long Roxas could hold out. 

“Just making sure you’re being extra careful since I can’t be there to take care of things for you,” Axel said. “Try twisting it a little, see how that feels. Good?”

“ _Good,”_ Roxas agreed, definitely a bit more breathless than before. “Can I-- more?” he asked, hissing out the last bit as he twisted a bit more firmly.

“Mmm, yeah, but slowly. See how much you can take,” Axel said, stroking his cock and trying to imagine it was Roxas sinking down on him. 

Roxas let out a low moan of satisfaction as he pushed the toy further inside, his hips arching a bit to get a better angle. Axel could see the glisten of precum slick across his stomach, saw Roxas bring his thighs together to allow the shaft to go up further. True to his word, Roxas eased the toy in with little hesitation, although he didn’t manage to get the whole thing in. Just as well-- Axel didn’t want to think he’d leave Roxas unsatisfied when they finally did get together.

As Roxas slowed his movement, Axel tightened his own grip, then said, “alright, that’s enough. Spread your legs so I can see you better. No-- keep it in there, don’t let it fall out.”

This earned him a slight whimper as the shift in position meant the toy pushed in further, but Roxas wasn’t complaining. One hand held the dildo in place while the other wiped at his stomach, trying in vain to clean it off. Axel put both hands on himself, clenching as he watched Roxas’ muscles ripple in tension.

“God you’re beautiful,” he said again, then allowed himself a slow buck into his fists as he spoke. “Tell me how you feel.”

“ _Full,_ haa, Axel, I want-- I want to move-- I need--,” Roxas said, fingers tightening around the base of the toy in an effort not to move.

“I want you to close your eyes,” Axel instructed, and Roxas immediately obeyed, head thrown back and panting. “Ok, shallow thrusts-- I wouldn’t pull out completely, but I’d want you to feel it as I lowered back in. Fuck yourself, slowly. And don’t move your legs, I want to see it all.”

Roxas obeyed, his back arching as he reached down to guide the toy out, but not completely. Then he pushed it back in with a sharp twist of the wrist, letting out a quiet cry as he impaled himself again. His own cock was openly leaking-- a few more minutes and he’d probably come. Axel picked up the pace on his end, too, wanting to try to match Roxas’ pace.

“You’re doing great, Roxas,” he hummed, and smiled at the quiet moan he got in response. “Go ahead and touch yourself, but I want you to open your eyes and watch me as you come.”

He could see the effort it took for Roxas to loll his head to the side enough that they could make eye contact. His hand pumped his cock in short, rough jerks as he continued to work the toy in and out with each panting breath.

“Axel-!” Roxas gasped, then arched his hips again, calling out to Axel each time he drove the shaft in. His movements were getting less and less coordinated, and it only took a few more minutes before he let out a keening cry and came with Axel’s name on his lips. He crumpled back on the couch, boneless, and closed his eyes at last.

Axel shifted positions so he could grind against a pillow, imagining it was Roxas under him as he frantically sought out his completion. He grunted as he came, a small ripple of pleasure running through him as he felt his muscle relax. When he looked up at the screen again, he was greeted with Roxas’ sleepy but satisfied smile.

“Hey,” Roxas said as he eased the toy out, gasping a little as it popped out. He chucked it onto his discarded pile of clothes, then tucked his feet up underneath of himself so he could curl up against the arm of the sofa.

“You…. you left your socks on,” Axel chuckled. Roxas cracked open an eye to look at the screen.

“Yeah, well… didn’t want to get cold.” As if to make a point, he tugged the blanket down off the top of the couch, letting it fall where it would. It ended up mostly covering him, and he sighed again, content. “I think sugar crash is hitting; I don’t think I’m gonna be getting off the couch tonight.”

“I mean, you kind of just _did_ ,” Axel laughed. “Well, _on_ the couch, anyway. But that reminds me, I’ll add more socks to the gift list, you can never go wrong with socks,” he promised, then paused. “Maybe some energy drinks, too.”

“Maybe just coffee,” Roxas suggested, then yawned through what he was going to say next. “Sorry, think I need to turn in, I’ve gotta deal with Sora tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’ve still got two weeks to Christmas, you don’t wanna overexert yourself,” Axel agreed. His smile softened, and he kissed the tip of his finger then placed it on the screen.

“Did you just digitally kiss my dick?” Roxas asked with a laugh in his voice.

“It worked hard tonight, I wanted to show my appreciation for its efforts,” Axel replied, then gave him a proper finger peck. “G’night, love. I’ll catch you tomorrow.”

“Love you too, you dork,” Roxas laughed, returning the digital kiss before the call disconnected. 

Axel closed his laptop with a sigh, taking a few minutes before he started to clean up. He was tired, but he knew he’d be up for another round in a bit. The wanton image of Roxas impaled on the thick dildo, completely and utterly spent was going to fuel him for _weeks_. And the noises-- he’d have to ask next time if Roxas would let him record the audio, at least. The way he said Axel’s name could be positively sinful sometimes.

He felt another wave of regret as he thought about how much better it would be if Roxas was _there_ in his bed, taking a quick nap before Axel nudged him awake for another go. Would he be cranky and turn over, claiming he was too tired for more? Or would he be the one waiting for Axel to catch up, already to go minutes after round one?

He wanted to _know,_ dammit. Why the hell couldn’t he find out these things for himself?

Then, it hit him. Why _couldn’t_ he? It would…. Hell, there were a lot of logistics to work out, and it might be too late, but if he pulled a few strings he could make it work. He reached over to pull out his phone and texted Isa, asking him to ask Xem to unblock him so he could ask him something.

It took several more texts and a brief call to explain what he wanted, but he managed to settle things without promising _too_ much overtime. Satisfied, he plugged his phone back in and opened up his laptop to send off a few quick emails. Then it was on to round two, the memory of Roxas’ breathy _Axel_ and a vivid daydream of Roxas writhing beneath him had him chasing another orgasm.

Finally sated, he turned in for the night. First thing tomorrow, he was going to run to the store and pick up a shit-ton of sexy goodies to put in a gift basket, then he’d head over to the grocery store to do a massive supply run, and he’d have to check on those appointments, but he felt immensely better, knowing exactly what he was going to get Roxas as a gift. 

His dreams may have had more Roxas than sugar plums dancing through his head, but they were just as sweet.

  
~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


When he awoke the next morning, Roxas was glad he’d made the effort to peel himself off the couch so he could fall into bed after a quick shower. He had a busy day ahead of him after all, and he’d needed the sleep if he was going to be able to handle a visit from Sora and Riku on top of all the cleaning and odd-job tasks he needed to finish before their arrival.

He rolled onto his back with a sigh, feeling a mixture of refreshed and frustrated. Refreshed from last night’s call, the sight of Axel’s blissed out face and panting breaths was a happy memory he took into the shower with him, then again in bed before turning in. He’d think on Axel’s post-orgasmic grin as he frosted the cookies, remember those long, lovely fingers as he wrapped presents and prepared for another socially distanced Sora visit. It was probably just as well that they kept masks on while they visited, since he wouldn’t be able to hide the blush or smile from either Sora or Riku, and he didn’t really want to talk about his digital sex life with either of them.

But he was frustrated, too. Frustrated, because as much fun as their calls were, he’d rather have had Axel there, on top of him, actually touching him and not just warm promises over the phone. He hadn’t gone this long in a relationship without any form of physical intimacy and it was ridiculous how even the _thought_ of Axel’s lips on his was enough to stir his blood. When they could finally touch each other he wasn’t going to let the man out of his bedroom for a week, and it wouldn’t even have to be all sex, all the time. He wanted to _cuddle_ , damn it. 

If Sora found out he would never live it down. If _Riku_ found out, he might just have to leave the city and take up a new name.

But Axel’s hands on his shoulders, sliding down his sides to rest on his hips, then sneaking forward to his-- ah. He sighed and rolled over, digging through his bedside table for lube. Then, as an afterthought, he pulled out one of his other toys, too. He checked the battery to make sure it was still good, then sat it down on the bed while he started prep. God this would be so much better if he’d woken up with Axel beside him.

He paused mid-squirt, thinking that over. Axel couldn’t _physically_ be beside him, but he’d been there digitally. Weren’t they living in the age of ever-advancing tech? There had to be _something_ they could get to be with each other long distance, considering how many people met each other online and with the quarantine business and the like, there must’ve been ways to help couples stay close when they had to be apart. 

Lube dripped onto his thigh, cold and wet, and he returned to the matter at hand. First things first, but after he’d cleaned up and started his day, he’d have to look into remote toys and other apps they could play with together. Axel had already made it abundantly clear that he was up for pretty much anything, so maybe he’d get two sets and they could tease each other at the same time. Wouldn’t _that_ be fun to try?

In the end, he bought two sets and had one sent to his place while the second was giftwrapped to Axel’s with clear instructions NOT to open until further notice. He finished up just in time, since he was completing payment when Sora burst into the apartment, yelling about cookies, with a bemused Riku following behind and shutting the door. 

The rest of the day was lost to frosting, unsolicited dating advice, and teasing Sora unrelentlessly. Not that that was unusual these days, but Roxas felt the time fly by in a way that summer had been stagnant, somehow. 

Then it was two weeks later on Christmas Eve, and he was hugging Sora and Riku goodbye before they headed off to Riku’s family cabin in the woods to wait out the new year. 

The house was strangely quiet when they left, with nothing but the gentle hum of Christmas music coming from his computer in the other room. Roxas tidied up a bit, gathering the assorted cups and plates, and chucking the wrapping paper into recycling so the place would be nice and tidy for the _real_ event of the evening.

He glanced at the clock and saw that he still had about 20 minutes before he was supposed to log into his call with Axel. They’d promised each other to clear the entire evening as well as the morning, and Roxas had suggested Axel open his present _tonight_ so they could play around for as long as they wanted. He’d gotten his half of the gift ready to go earlier that morning, making sure the batteries were good and that the app had downloaded without issues. He’d given himself a bit of a buffer between Sora and Riku’s visit and the time the call started so he could do some quick prep-- he was eager to try it out.

So when there was a cheerful rapping at the door, he considered ignoring it, since he didn’t have _that_ much time and he wanted to be able to completely focus his attention on Axel. For a moment he wondered if it was Sora, but Sora had a key so he’d barge right in, and Riku would’ve knocked but ultimately let himself in, too. A last minute package, maybe? He could ignore it, but it’d bug him until he figured out who or what it was, so he stifled a sigh and padded over to the door.

He cautiously looked through the peephole, but all he could see was an overwhelming amount of red. He frowned, then took a step back.

“Who is it?”

“Why, it’s _Santa Claus,_ obviously,” came the voice that was definitely not jolly old Saint Nick. Roxas couldn’t peel back the locks quickly enough. He had the door open in a heartbeat, and only belatedly remembered to snag his mask as he stepped back to let Axel inside.

Bundled up in his winter gear, the sharp angles of Axel’s frame were softened under layers of down and home-knitted scarf. Even with his mouth wrapped up in a candy cane striped cloth, Roxas could see the grin in the sharp crinkle of Axel’s eyes. Roxas grinned back, even as he tied his mask strings behind his head.

“Santa usually comes down the chimney,” he said even as he held out his hands to take Axel’s gear. Instead of handing him his coat, Axel handed him two envelopes instead. Curious, Roxas looked up at Axel who gestured at him to open them as he started stripping off his gloves, scarf, and jacket.

“Santa has elves to dryclean his suits; I’ve gotta take the cheaper, non-sooty route, sorry.” Axel shut the door behind him and shrugged off his coat, revealing a tacky green ‘Mistlehoe’ sweater underneath. “I still come bearing presents,” he laughed, and it took Roxas a moment to realize that he wasn’t wearing a mask. 

He hesitated, not wanting to be rude but wondering if there would be a polite way to open the windows and crank the air purifier to max, even as he invited Axel in on his impromptu surprise visit. He wasn’t going to kick out his boyfriend when they hadn’t seen each other in weeks, but he also didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks.

His hesitation must’ve been apparent, because Axel laughed and pointed to the letter. “Just open the first envelope, will ya? I think you’ll like it.”

Roxas almost _didn’t_ open it because Axel looked so damn smug, but he couldn’t deny his curiosity. He slipped a finger under the flap and he pulled out a single sheet of paper. It looked official, and for a moment, he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. His gaze flicked from the paper up to Axel, whose smile broadened even further.

“I am officially _not_ a carrier of the plague,” he explained, then tapped his nose. “Got the test earlier this week and the results came this morning. I went straight home after the test and didn’t go out until I headed over here, scout’s honor. What you see is what you get, and that’s it.”

“Hmmm, I could do worse, I guess.” Roxas grinned, then held up the second envelope. “So what’s in this one?”

“Clean bill of health of the _sexy_ kind,” Axel said, waggling his eyebrows. “Y’know, just in case you wanted to unwrap more than presents tonight.”

Roxas barked out a laugh as he pulled off his mask. “It would serve you right if I kicked you back out into the cold for that,” he said, then reached out and tugged Axel into the room. “Lucky for you I have a tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve, so I guess you’ll do.”

As they stood by his couch, he hesitated again, fingers playing with the fabric of Axel’s sweater, tracing the spikes and circles in the design. “I don’t have any official documentation that I’m clean,” he admitted, feeling the burn of the blush spread across his cheeks. “I haven’t been with anyone in over a year and I haven’t been out on errands since…um….” He trailed off, trying to remember the last time he’d actually left the house. 

Axel cut off further thoughts by bending down to kiss him. In Roxas’ defense, the happy moan he let out might’ve sounded a little desperate if it hadn’t been echoed by Axel. Just to make sure he wouldn’t say anything about it, though, Roxas got up on his tippy toes to wrap his arms around Axel’s neck and drag him down. He was debating climbing the man like a tree when Axel regretfully pulled away so they could come up for air.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Axel admitted, licking his lips and grinning. “You taste like cookies.”

Roxas laughed, a little breathless, then ushered Axel onto the sofa. “I _was_ going to leave some treats out for Santa,” he said, then stood, hands on hips, giving his boyfriend a long appraising look. “But you look like you’ve been out in the cold for a long time and need something to warm you up, so I’m sure Santa won’t miss a few cookies and cocoa. I’ll be right back.”

He bustled into the kitchen before he could get drawn down into another kiss, putting a few treats on a plate while the milk heated up. He was in the middle of reaching up for the marshmallows when a cold hand slid along the exposed skin, sending all kinds of chills through him.

“Your fingers are like ice!” he chided, but tucked the fingers under his arm and against his chest to hold him close. “You’ve gotta warm up before you get to cop a feel.”

Axel chuckled and Roxas could feel it against his back, hot breath tickling his ear as Axel leaned down to nuzzle into his neck. “You could help me warm up by coming back to the couch,” Axel suggested, and Roxas half turned to complain even as he gave Axel more access to his neck.

“Keep it up and you’re not getting whipped cream,” he warned. “And I will join you on the couch, but we’ve gotta be quick. I’ve got a video call with my boyfriend in five minutes.”

Axel laughed and pulled away, easily reaching up and plucking the bag of marshmallows off the shelf. “Do you think he’d wanna watch us fool around? I’m all for it if you are.”

Roxas snorted and pressed the mug into Axel’s hands, then gave him a push back towards the couch. 

“I dunno, maybe,” he said, refilling his own mug before padding into the living room behind Axel. “He promised me he was gonna let me watch him open my present to him; he might be too distracted after that to enjoy the show.”

Axel laughed and set his mug on the table, then gestured for Roxas to do the same. Roxas happily sank into Axel’s outstretched arms and hummed in appreciation as Axel pulled him against his chest. Axel gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead and tightened the hug, letting out a contented sigh as Roxas settled further against him.

“I have a confession to make,” Axel murmured, low and rumbling. “I stole your boyfriend’s gift and brought it with me with the nefarious intention of unwrapping it in front of you, but now that I’m here and I have you in my grasp, I sort of don’t want to let go of you. Is that weird?”

The last question sounded a little insecure-- an unusual tone for Axel, who always came off as so confident and brash. Roxas smiled into Axel’s sweater and tightened his own hold with a gentle squeeze.

“It’s mutual,” he assured him. He shifted a little to get more comfortable, tilting his head up to look at Axel. “I wasn’t gonna admit it but since we’re sharing secrets, I’ve sort of been wanting to do this in _ages_ and I dunno when I’m gonna be able to let you up. I seem to have gone a bit clingy in the last… god, I don’t remember how long it’s been but if it’s all the same to you, I’m probably going to stick to you for as long as you’re here.”

“No complaints on my end,” Axel chuckled. “Guess we’re both a little touch-starved.”

Roxas grinned, tracing the ‘hoe’ part of Axel’s sweater with his finger. “Soooo if we’re gonna be here a while, do you wanna open your present?”

“I thought we weren’t moving?” Axel asked, but dutifully stretched out an arm so he could extract the boxes from where his coat lay draped across the armchair.

“Open the smaller one first,” Roxas said, sliding back a little so Axel had more room to move. Axel shook it a few times, then held it against his forehead and closed his eyes. 

“Hmmm I’m guessing it’s not keys to your place.”

“That’d be stupid, since I’m always here and never leave so I could just let you in.” Roxas let his fingers drift under Axel’s shirt, unabashedly copping a feel. Firm muscle twitched under his touch-- _ticklish?--_ and Axel brought his other hand down to rest on top of Roxas’ no doubt trying to prevent Roxas from finding out.

“Hmmm, ok, no keys, and there’s little weight to it-- wait, don’t tell me, you got me a roll of toilet paper ornament to commemorate how we met.”

“That… would’ve been funny, actually, and we could hit sales after the holidays to find one if you wanted. But _no_ ,” Roxas said, curling his hand inside of Axel’s to lace their fingers together. “Why don’t you open it and find out?”

Axel had to relinquish his hold on Roxas’ hand to get the ribbon off, but he managed to get the thing open pretty quickly. He held out his hand and a slim plastic object fell into his palm, followed by a slip of paper. 

“You got me… a remote control and an access code?” Axel turned it on, curious, and one of the boxes set by the tree began to shake. Roxas laughed and peeled himself out of Axel’s lap long enough to retrieve it, but Axel was already grinning by the time the top of the box came out.

“I wasn’t expecting company tonight,” Roxas admitted as he pulled out the vibrator. “I figured this would be a good way that we could have fun, long distance. It comes with an app, too, if you’d rather play that way. That’s what the slip of paper is for. I have one for the one in _your_ box-- if you ever wanna switch things up.”

Axel grinned and spent the next few minutes flipping through the different settings, pausing only to pull out his phone to see what additional modes they could get through the app. Roxas settled against his side as he played with the settings, holding the vibrator against Axel’s side as they tested how intense the signal could get. Pretty damn strong as it turned out.

“I don’t know how long I’d be able to last with it cranked up that high,” Roxas admitted. Axel laughed and turned it back down to a more reasonable level, then scooped Roxas up into another kiss.

“We’ll have a lot of fun, that’s for sure,” he promised, then grinned. “I’m looking forward to testing things out, especially with all those playlists we’ve been swapping back and forth. But do you wanna open your present from me first, before we dive in?”

“I thought _you_ were the present,” Roxas admitted, and flushed when Axel laughed at him. “Shut up, I’m being serious. The fact that you took two weeks off and got tested and everything to make sure it was safe to come over? I really appreciate it. Being able to _touch_ you, to kiss you? I couldn’t ask for anything more. Anything beyond that is icing on the cake.” 

He leaned over to kiss Axel again, wishing he was better with words. Part of him was terrified-- he’d been longing for a day where they could get together, and not just because he wanted sex. Yes, he was definitely looking forward to that, but there was something even more satisfying in the thought that Axel had _planned_ for a special night together-- maybe even a few days, if Roxas could convince him to stick around. Axel grinned into the kiss and took the opportunity to knead Roxas’ ass with one hand, but the other threaded through his hair with tender delicacy.

“We have plenty of time,” Axel promised as he pulled away. “Open your gifts first, you’ll see why in a sec.”

Roxas sighed and pulled back, shifting so he could get as comfortable as possible with his cock half-hard already from the promise of what was to come. It made him happier to see that Axel was equally affected by the contact, but the red head was insistent, handing him a box and pressing it into his hands until he was forced to relent.

As soon as he popped off the lid, he laughed. “Guess we were both having the same thoughts.”

Axel had purchased him the infamous candy cane dildo, but had made it even more festive by wrapping a ribbon with jingle bells around the base. A small vial of minty lube was nestled in the box beside it, promising an unforgettable holiday experience. The bundle also included multipacks of condoms of various sizes, flavors, and festive holiday colors.

“I love it,” he laughed, meaning every word. “Thank you.”

Axel set the box aside and pulled Roxas back into his lap, one hand cupping the back of his head to tilt it up into the kiss. The other was playing with the edges of his shirt, warm fingers brushing against sensitive skin, sending sparks along Roxas’ nerves.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom?” Axel suggested, and Roxas moaned into the kiss.

“ _Yes_ ,” he agreed, but pulled back with a sigh. “But you have to give me ten minutes to pick up. I wasn’t expecting company tonight and it’s sort of a mess. Saint Nick doesn’t usually come into my bedroom.”

“His loss,” Axel laughed back, but stood up and stretched out kinks from the awkward position on the couch. “You need help?”

“That would shatter the illusion that I’m tidy,” Roxas said as he headed towards the bedroom. “We can break that fantasy later. Eat the cookies, I’ll let you know when you can come in.”

Roxas ducked into his room and quickly picked up the cast off clothes, throwing them into the hamper and tucking the clean-enough articles back into drawers. Thank god his sheets were relatively clean-- clean enough to get dirty, at least. The mess on his desk couldn’t be helped, but he picked up shoes and tossed them into the bottom of his closet, and straightened up what he could. It wasn’t perfect but it was presentable, at least. He’d just have to make sure that Axel was properly distracted when he came in so that he wouldn’t notice the tiny piles of “deal with later” stuff that had accumulated.

Satisfied that it was clean enough, he headed back into the living room. He found Axel munching on a gingerbread cookie, eyes glued to the screen of his phone as he flicked through the various screens. He grinned as Roxas came into the room and held up his phone. 

“I’ve got the _perfect_ idea on what we can try out first,” he said, and Roxas leaned in to see what he’d landed on. The illustration was all grey silhouettes, but it clearly showed a man and a woman in the missionary position. Tame enough, but the toy was inside of the guy, and the woman was the one holding the remote, clearly in charge of the situation.

Roxas laughed. “So are you the one holding the remote, or me?”

“I’m flexible,” Axel said, then waggled his eyebrows up and down. “You wanna give it a go?”

“Mmm yes,” Roxas said, lifting up on his toes to kiss Axel. He tasted like pepper and chocolate, which was nice enough, but…. “With the exception that I get to play with my present from you, too.”

They made quick work of scooping up the gifts and carting them into the bedroom, only pausing to clear off a spot on the desk to put everything. While Axel took a surreptitious look around the room, Roxas considered his next move. He _really_ wanted to get laid, but at the same time….

“Hey,” he said, keeping his voice low, and Axel leaned down as he turned his attention back to him, making it easier to grab hold of him for a kiss. Roxas wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him down further, his other hand reaching under Axel’s sweater and resting against his side. Axel was so _warm_ , deliciously so, and he pressed up against that heat, tenderly carding his fingers through Axel’s hair. It was surprisingly soft despite the product he used to keep it in those wild spikes, and Roxas was looking forward to seeing it flattened against his pillow. 

Axel seemed to have similar thoughts, his hands already under Roxas’ shirt and raising it up so he could pull him close, skin to skin. Axel ran so hot the contact almost burned, and Roxas grinned as he let his mouth wander over to Axel’s jawline. He moved his hands down to Axel’s sweater hem and tugged; Axel sighed as he broke the kiss to pull it over his head, and while Axel was distracted, Roxas peeled off his own.

Then they were flush against each other again, as much as they _could_ be, anyway. Roxas sighed and nudged Axel towards the bed, turning them so they could fall on their sides and then wriggled up until they could finally be face to face.

“Hey,” Axel smiled, one hand going up to brush Roxas’ hair out of his eyes. Roxas could see Axel’s attention moving around his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling as the smile spread across his face. “You have no idea how long I’ve been thinking about this, being able to _touch_ you. I’ve longed for this,” he admitted, and Roxas leaned into the hand that rested against his cheek, placing a chaste kiss against Axel’s palm.

“Probably as long as I’ve wanted to be here beside you,” Roxas replied, smiling back. He grinned as he rolled over to straddle Axel’s torso, looking down to appreciate the sight of Axel in his bed. He leaned forward to kiss him on the nose. “Once I forgave you for holding my toilet paper hostage, that is.”

“Fate declared that I should be there to swoop to your rescue,” Axel argued even as he ran fingers appreciatively up and down Roxas’ flanks. Roxas shivered at the touch, arching into it a little and grinding slightly against Axel’s stomach.

“I still want and _need_ to climb you like a tree,” Roxas warned him, then put a finger to Axel’s lips to stem off any further witty repartees. “Tonight I just want to touch and be touched, and orgasm so much that we’re both unable to get out of bed tomorrow.”

He leaned over and grabbed Axel’s phone, handing it to him as he reached for the gift basket of goodies. “Find a playlist or something you wanna try out,” he suggested as he uncapped the bottle of lube. The bright scent of peppermint filled the air, and Axel watched in rapt attention as he drizzled a little over the candy cane striped dildo. Roxas looked at him over the tip of the toy. 

“Find something,” he repeated, “while I enjoy my treat.” He gave the toy an experimental lick, and found the lube left a tingling sensation on his tongue. Not terribly unpleasant, all things considered. He gave it a more enthusiastic taste, then paused to give Axel a stern look. “Do you not want to play with the vibrator tonight?”

“Oh I do,” Axel said, then raised his leg so he could turn them over to switch their positions. “But I wanna play with you first.”

Axel reached up to press Roxas’ hands into the pillows above him, then proceeded to map out the contours of Roxas’ body through a comprehensive collection of kisses and caresses. Roxas could feel him grin every time he coaxed out a gasp or a moan, and closed his eyes to memorize the feeling of fingers exploring every inch of him. When Axel got to the waistband of his pants he paused, and kissed the rise of hip above the band.

“May I?” Axel asked, voice low. Roxas lifted his hips to make it easier to move things along, and Axel slid the offending fabric away, leaving him exposed to the cool air. “God, you’re beautiful,” Axel purred, then leaned forward to kiss Roxas on the lips again, the flood of heat radiating from his body almost overwhelming.

Roxas took the opportunity of their proximity to undo the fly of Axel’s pants, fumbling down the waistband so he could grasp Axel’s length and pull him free, and swallowed the rewarding groan with a grin.

“ _Off_ ,” he insisted, tugging the jeans and briefs down. Axel sighed but complied, pulling away just long enough to leave them both completely bare. Then they were kissing again, exchanging breath and taking their time to explore. They finally had time, afterall, and they were going to make the most of it.

They did eventually get around to trying out the toys, taking it in turns to discover something new, to try something they’d talked about, to kiss and touch and be held. Roxas did ultimately get his wish: by the time things wound down, there was very little chance that either of them would be getting up early to check the stockings hung by the radiator. He couldn’t have wished for a better evening.

“We should definitely do this again sometime,” Roxas said as he lay panting atop Axel. He got a fond pat on the butt in response.

“The spirit is willing but the flesh needs a nap and food first,” Axel replied, giving Roxas another appreciative squeeze. Roxas dragged up his arms so he could cross them across Axel’s chest and prop up his head to get a better angle for speaking.

“I could get keys made, you know,” he said, and _that_ got Axel’s attention. “I mean.... I don’t know how we’d work out logistics, we can’t do this safely without making sure that we’ve both been safe, but…. I _really_ want to keep doing this.”

“Me too.” Axel pulled him up further to tuck him against his shoulder, and Roxas comfortably settled in beside him. “I mean, I have off a couple of days, I could come back before I have to go back into work”

“You could just stay until you have to go back in,” Roxas suggested, then yawned and draped an arm around Axel’s waist. “We’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

“Mm,” Axel agreed, already half asleep. “Technically later today, I think. Merry Christmas, Roxas.”

“Merry Christmas, Axel.”


End file.
